Jealous?
by BrennanBlitz59
Summary: When Sonic's childhood friends Cameron and Rodney pay a vist to Mobius, Amy has the sudden thought that she might not be able to spend time with Sonic, so Sonic gives her a heart-to-heart talk. Please R


My next story, by the way..I thank all the people who have read my first two stories so far..keep the reviews up. This story will be typed in a different format, so don't be surprised If the story looks different from my past stories, Enjoy!

_?: Hey Cameron..it's time to leave now!_

Cameron:Okay Rodney..just a minute.

Rodney:No..we have to leave now.

Cameron:Are you serious? What time is it man?

Rodney:Almost 4:20!

Cameron:Oh man..Let's go then.

-**Approximately 2 hours**** later...-******

_Shadow:I can't wait for them to get here! (Shadow had never been this excited in his entire life, his friends, from a long time ago, would finally be coming to see him again. Sonic was also very excited.)_

Sonic:Heh...I can't wait either.

(Amy walked into the living room where Sonic and Shadow talked about all the things they would do with Cameron and Rodney once they arrived, go-karts...racing..video games.. you name it.)

Amy:You two must be excited huh?

Shadow:Of course..It's been so long since we have seen both of them...me and Sonic haven't seen them in years.

Sonic:You got that right.. (Sonic let out a little chuckle).

_Amy:I'm hoping at least that there will be some time for me and Sonic.. (Amy crossed her arms to her chest.)_

(Sonic groaned while Shadow laughed as Amy left the living room.)

Shadow:She never get's bored of her Sonic doesn't she? Hehe...

Sonic:Very funny Shadow...very funny...

(A knock was heard at the front door, Sonic jumped up to answer the front door and opened it.)

Sonic:Cameron and Rodney! It's nice to see you two again.

(Cameron and Rodney's appearances resembled a bunch of rappers, Cameron was a brown hedgehog with black hair and a black jacket with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black Nike's. Rodney had dreadlocks down to the mid-area of his back, a Station Square High School Varsity Football Jacket and a white t-shirt,black jeans, and white shoes, he wore a Houston Texans cap too, his favorite football team.)

(Shadow ran to them and hugged them like they were both of his brothers.)

Rodney:Good to see y'all again too.

Cameron:Okay Shadow..you can let go now... (Shadow let go of Cameron as he regained his breath)  


_Sonic:So what brings you two to Mobius?_

Rodney:It's obvious..we wanted to hang out with you guys and the rest of the gang.

Cameron:Yeah..try to get to know everybody else.

Sonic:Oh..then I want to introduce you to somebody.. Amy! (Amy walked in)

Sonic:Hey Ames...This is Cameron and Rodney.

Amy:Hi there...I'm Amy.. (Amy shook hands with Cameron and Rodney)

Rodney:Pleasure to meet you.

Cameron:Yeah.

Shadow:So now...you guys can meet the others if you want.. (Cameron and Rodney shrugged)

Rodney:Okay then...

Cameron:Can't wait...

**-10 Minutes Later...-**

_  
(Amy was hanging out with the others at the local library in Mobius.)_

(Amy sighed as she was focused on finishing the book she had started reading a few days ago, her eyes glued to each page.)

Blaze:Amy..when are you going to stop reading that book? You've been addicted to that book ever since you got it.

_Amy:I want to finish it Blaze...no problem with trying to finish a good book._

Rouge:Twilight? A good book? Please... -Rouge let out a little laugh-

Amy:Shut it Rouge... (Amy put her hand up, Rouge suddenly sitting there in silence.)

Cream:Why do we all have to argue? Sonic and Shadow will be here soon.

Amy:Not really surprised about that... (As soon as Amy finished her sentence, Sonic and Shadow walked in with Cameron and Rodney.)

Sonic:Hey guys!

Blaze:Hey..you two finally got here!

(Shadow nodded.)

Shadow:Mhm..Oh..We have some people we want you guys to meet.

(Cameron and Rodney walked up a little closer, nervously.)

Shadow:Don't be shy you two...The others will introduce theirselves.

Knuckles:I'm Knuckles! Nice to meet you two.

Tails:I'm Tails the Fox, One of Sonic's best friends. (Sonic gave Tails a little wink.)

Rouge:I'm Rouge..nice to see some new people in town.

Blaze:I'm Blaze, Nice to see you two.

Cream:I'm Cream. I am very happy to meet you.

Cameron:Nice to meet all of you. This is my friend Rodney.

Rodney:Rodney in the house.

(Amy groaned.)  
Sonic:What's wrong Ames?

Amy:Oh..nothing.. (Amy went back to reading her book.)

Knuckles:So..you two like ice cream? (Knuckles looked at Cameron and Rodney.)

Rodney:Oh..we love ice cream..don't we Cam?

Cameron:Yeah..heheh...especially chocolate.

Blaze:Then let's all go to Dairy Queen, in my opinion..they have the best ice cream.  
****

-15 Minutes **Later**.-

**  
**

_(Everybody was having a good time, eating their ice cream, but Amy just sat at one of the tables reading her book. She didn't even get any ice cream, she just looked very glum.)_

(Sonic looked at her for a second, concerned, and put his ice cream down for a moment.)

Sonic:Hey..Can you guys watch my ice cream?

Tails:I'll watch it Sonic. (Tails gave him a heartwarming smile.)

Sonic:Thanks buddy. (Sonic gave him his signature wink and he walked up to Amy.)

Sonic:Hi Amy.

(Amy looked up from her book and looked at Sonic.)

Amy:Oh..hi Sonic.

Sonic:Can I talk to you for a minute?

Amy:I guess.. (Amy got up and walked with Sonic.)  


_Sonic:I just need to ask you one question..._

(Amy sighed) Amy:Yeah?

Sonic:Are you jealous of Cameron and Rodney?

Amy:Well..a little..But I'm just a little upset because I think you won't have any time to spend with me, because they are here..

(Sonic hugged her for a moment and a puzzled expression emerged on Amy's face.)

Sonic:Amy..You shouldn't have those kind of thoughts...I would love to spend some time with you...Cameron and Rodney won't get in the way of that either, I promise...You've been one of my best friends for a long time, including Tails and Knuckles...

(Amy looked up at Sonic for a moment, a tear flowing out her eye.)

Amy:Thank you Sonic.. (Sonic and Amy embraced in a tight hug.)  


_Sonic: No..Thank you Ames..for being a great friend.._

(Sonic and Amy remained in that hug for a long time.)

THE END.

Again, short story..but I'm used to typing short stories, and It will remain that way. Until next time..JBJ-HUD out...

(And BTW, JBJ-HUD stands for (Jarrett Brennan J-Hud. Jarrett Brennan is my real name, and J-Hud is my nickname. I made my account using Facebook.)

BYE!


End file.
